The Best Shot
by K.T. Selner
Summary: Kinda Songfic CLOTI Another Cloud and Tifa story... Sweet fluff...Cloud does something out of the ordinary... Set anytime in the real world... can't say summary, might ruin the surprise... haha! R&R please!


**Author's Notes: Dedicated to someone whom i loved before... Thank You... Hopefully people will like it... **

** Read and Review people!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. (I'm not sure if I own the song... still, I know who composed it.)**

* * *

**"The Best Shot"**

**By: katong0032**

Tifa Lockheart has always been someone who's hopelessly romantic. Her idea about love is like always about events that make her heart melt. All she knows is that for love, people have to hold on, to prove that there's something worth living for. But, there's one flaw about Tifa, she still don't know how, when or what love feels. She tries to show compassion and care for a person she knows she likes but it seems like no matter what she does, that person doesn't reciprocate the feeling.

'Someday I'll find someone' she thought as she drove on the outskirts of the city. She always drives for her to think, with no place in particular where to go but now it was to go home. She thinks of good and bad thoughts: how her life is still in track, if it still is. The road she's on has been her route ever since she realized that speeding was the only way her mind can be set to focus.

This time, she thought of her love story. Will it appear on her life and be something like a cute fluff movie or some drama flick with lots of hate, crying and sometimes crime like the ones she watches every night on the television? Will she be able to say the right words to be said or will she just stare at that someone speechless as if her breath was taken away?

She continued to question herself and still continued to speed up as if she owns the road. Then, she saw it, the small house in between valleys of high buildings in the center of the city: it was she called home. She slowed down, parked the car, stepped out and inhaled deeply as she opened her door. She knew that no one will greet her as she enters or will ask her how her day was. She was living there by herself.

Opening dim lights on her living room and kitchen, she put her keys on her the counter and fumbles on her fridge to make dinner for one, everyday, just for one.

Just as he was to take her first bite at the dinner she professionally made, the doorbell rang. She banged her hands lightly on the table and got up. 'Who could you possibly be?'. She opened the door and there was a man with blonde spiky hair.

"Hi Tifa! Did I disturb you?" he asked.

"Cloud! No, no, not really." She said and looked at the table with her food on it. "Want to come in?"

She knew Cloud Strife. Sure, they got together in some friends' party and talk but there's something about him that she don't really know, she can't consider him as just some acquaintance but not merely a friend as well. She thought there's something more; she just can't put a finger at it.

Cloud sat on the sofa as she gestured to do so. He had his guitar with him. She knew that he was good. At some time, she saw him playing it with his friends but never actually listened to him play and to see the connection with his guitar.

"Cloud?" she called as she was about to pull the door of her fridge. "Do you want to eat?"

"So you're eating when I knocked." He said when he went to the dinning room and noticed the plate on the table.

"Yeah, I was, but its okay. So, you want to join me to dinner? I'll prepare one for you."

"Sure, if it's not a bother."

"I'm asking right? So, it's fine, it's no big deal."

Cloud sat at the chair beside her seat and waited for the food. She was on the counter fixing the ingredients when he spoke "Tifa?"

"Yes?" she asked but not looking at him and continued what she was doing.

"I want you to hear a song."

"Well, sure… at least there's music while I'm making dinner… what do you want to drink?" She said and looked at Cloud getting his guitar on the living room.

"Anything you're having."

"So pineapple juice is fine?"

"Yeah, whatever" he answered and sat on the same chair he was on earlier. He positioned himself and his guitar to play.

Music then started to fill the house. It was a slow song with his fingers professionally plucking the strings of the instrument. He has his eyes on his hands making sure he plays the right notes and at the right time. Then his voice was added when he sang the lyrics with the beautiful sound already echoing in the room.

_'You thought that nobody's gonna be around you._

_You thought that nobody's gonna be there for you."_

His voice was as melodic as the sound from the guitar. With that combined, the song was having quite a start.

_'Say, I'm here trying it all just for you._

_Standing here right next to you.'_

It was a tune that Tifa thought was perfect to the lyrics attached to it. It was a blend of his ability to give another meaning to those simple words and his talent of relating it to whoever was listening.

_'Waiting here for you whenever you ask me to_

_I'll be there doing the __Best Shot__ ever'_

It was at that time when Tifa saw the connection of Cloud with his guitar. It was as if there's nothing around Cloud but just his guitar: a view she know she can't forget. She saw now how he shares his thoughts and feelings: It has to be with a song.

_'You once said, you're longing for a lover to be with you_

_Years of being alone, it's been long_

_No one tried to ease those pains that you feel_

_No, don't worry 'cause I will stay near.'_

Tifa stopped and stared of how wonderful Cloud could be while he was playing his ideal instrument. She unconsciously smiled as her vision and the music gracefully makes her mind at peace. At that same time, she saw Cloud, smiling as he neared at the end of his song.

_'Say I'm here giving it all just for you_

_Standing here right next to you_

_Waiting here for you whenever you ask me to_

_I'll be there doing the __Best Shot__ ever'_

By that time, she now knew what Cloud was like. How melody makes him warm inside, how astonishingly he looks when his soul connected to the strings of the instrument. It was like those strings were the one who talks when he can't find words, mends all his troubles and stitches his whole character, his entire personality.

_'You and me now before was always been unthinkable_

_But I guess this feeling was falling so fast_

_Gonna let you know, let it show_

_Those words I've said are true_

_Those words I've said are true.'_

As the song ended, Cloud closed his eyes, inhaled deeply as if he was short of breath then put down his guitar on the side after a moment and looked at Tifa with those blue eyes.

"So, do you like it?" Cloud asked.

Her mind was still in peace, speech was gone and just replaying the melody that was played a moment ago in her mind but she managed to nod, just nod with a smile on her face.

"Good… It was for you…"

From that moment on, she had the idea how, when, what love was, to be felt in his world. How hearts would fall; how words can give other explanations and how an idea of a love story blooms.

That night, he gave her something. A love story: the one she calls her own.

* * *

**_'You showed me how to care, to love, to be hurt and most of all: to let go of the past; to start again; to do something out of the ordinary.'_**

_**-To him, From me...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Do you like it?? Honestly... :)  
**

* * *


End file.
